Gumball: The Attack
by ITM
Summary: Spinoff to the "Adventure Time & Regular Show Xover Extravaganza!" series. You know that Finn, Jake, Mordecai, and Rigby are out trying to save the Multiverse, but, what's happening in Elmore? Gumball Watterson has a vivid nightmare on the last day of middle school. Then, Gumball must learn to awaken the beast within, or he shall die to Arin, a teen with a unique ability.
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmare

**Gumball: The Attack**

**By: ITM**

**Chapter 1: The Nightmare**

_I'm back, suckas! And you thought I vanished! HECK NO! (High school just started for me, so I couldn't write for a long time. Plus, I wanted my other stories to get popular on their own, not because I update often.) Here's a fun spinoff story while you wait for "Beemo and the Lost Flower!" As we know, Finn, Jake, Mordecai, and Rigby are trying to save their worlds, but what's happening in Elmore? Let's find out!_

Penny was holding on to a cliff ledge, clinging desperately for dear life. Gumball tried to run forward, but he couldn't move. He was being restrained by something: a shadowy figure that wrapped its arms around Gumball and constricted him in a tight grasp that Gumball couldn't escape from. Penny seemed to be getting farther and farther away. It started thunderstorming.

_"Penny!"_ Gumball cried out and tried to reach out to here with his free arm, but she seemed a million miles away, yet so close in arm's reach somehow. The rain caused the rock Penny held onto to become slippery. And then, her hand was released. As she fell into a gorge, she screamed in horror.

_**"GUMBALLL!"**_

* * *

Gumball awoke from his bed, leaned straight up, and started to breathe heavily and rapidly. He rubbed his eyes, but couldn't get the image of Penny falling out of his head. Or the scream. He got out of his bunk, climbed quietly downed the ladder, and snuck downstairs. He looked at the time. It was 5:00 AM on a Friday morning. The weekend was over, and the last day of school is about to commence.

"It's probably just anxiety," Gumball mumbled under his breath, still half-asleep. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, while quickly turning down the volume so that nobody else would hear it. Reruns of old shows were on early morning, so he just flicked through channels, trying to get that horrifying picture out of his mind.

_"That dream..." _Gumball thought. _"Why was it so vivid? It felt so real. But it clearly wasn't, ...right?"_ Gumball wanted to call Penny, but he knew she was probably still sleeping. Plus, her parents would be upset with him, especially her Dad.

"Almost there, Gumball," he said to himself. "One more day, and onto high school. And, I swore I would do it today. I would tell Penny how I feel." Gumball promised himself that one day, he would tell Penny he loved her. Unfortunately, he procrastinated as usual, and waited until the final day of middle school.

Today, the cat's life would change forever, and it's up to him to make sure it's for better, and not for worst.

* * *

In downtown Elmore, in an alleyway, a flash of light appeared, and a portal was ripped open from the confines of space-time. A creature stepped out of it, and began to look around. He saw the Hobo sleeping in a pile of garbage, and grinned.

"Well," the being said. "This is going to be fun."


	2. Chapter 2: Heartbreak

**Gumball: The Attack**

**By: ITM**

**Chapter 2: Heartbreak**

Gumball and Darwin had got off the bus and arrived at school. After exams, the day was over. Gumball ran around the whole school trying to find Penny.

"I promised myself," Gumball said to himself. "I have to tell her!"

He finally found her at the football field, where she was practicing cheerleading alone. She looked as beautiful as ever.

"Penny!" Gumball called out. The peanut girl turned and saw the blue cat. As he ran towards her, Penny moved her mouth, as him saying something silently, and Gumball could've sworn it was "no."

Penny took off her pom-poms, and Gumball finally reached her.

"Hi, Gumball," Penny said, in her usual happy tone. However, something was different in her voice, as if she was a little depressed.

"Penny, I'm so glad I found you!" Gumball said, panting.

"Me...too," Penny said, showing more and more hints of sadness in her voice.

"Pen, we've been friends for a long time now," Gumball said, blushing a bit. "And, I've always wanted to tell you this, but, I was too scared. ...I, I love you, Penny. I always have. I think about you almost every waking moment of my life. I've wanted nothing more than, to like, spend my whole life with you... but' I've always worried that you never liked me back."

"Gumball," Penny began. "I, also, love you..." Gumball's eyes lit up, and his entire face was flushed with red. Penny was blushing a bit, too, but it soon faded. "I, I'm sorry." Tears began to well up in her eyes. Gumball looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" Gumball asked.

"I love you too, Gumball," Penny managed to get out of her mouth. "But, I have something to tell you." Gumball felt a seed of sorrow being planted in his heart, and he wished that it did not bloom. "My, Dad, he's... being relocated... I'm moving across the country!"

All of the emotion was slowly drained from Gumball's face. His one love in his 14 years of life, and she's moving to the other side of the country. Tears started to run down Gumball's face, but his mouth hung agape. Penny, now also crying, ran off home, tears flowing off her face and shining in the air. Gumball dropped to his knees. A dozen emotions were running through him all at once. Sorrow, despair, rage, and, most of all, regret. Regret that he didn't tell her sooner, and now the moment he confesses, and could possibly relieve his conscious, and she's practically gone from his life now. Maybe if he had told her sooner, she wouldn't let her father be relocated, just maybe, they could've at least kissed once before she left. Gumball pounded the earth with his fists.

"ARGHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

* * *

It was a half-hour later, and Gumball was still striking the football field, ripping out chunks of it in his anger.

"Hey, kid," a voice said behind Gumball. The blue cat turned and saw the local Hobo.

"What do you want, and what are you doing here?" Gumball asked.

"I overheard your breakup, and just wanted to say sorry," the Hobo said.

"I don't need _your _sympathy," Gumball hissed, still bitter from his heartbreak. "And we weren't dating!"

"Well, I think I might have just the thing to cheer you up," the Hobo said. "Wanna see something cool?"

"Just leave me alone," Gumball said.

Suddenly, the Hobo started to vibrate. His skin then flipped over, like scales on a chameleon. Strangely, the Hobo transformed into an entirely different person. This person's skin was black as night, with streaks of white like tattoos, but they weren't actually tattoos, they were more like permanent paint streaks. His hair was pure white, a bit spiked upwards. He wore no shirt, or clothes, for that matter. But his body was nothing more than darkness, with just his white streaks as the only form of light on his body. Gumball was in shock.

"Wha- what?" he said, his jaw practically hitting the ground.

"I haven't properly introduced myself," the dark person said. "My name is Arin, and I can become anyone I see. However, anyone who sees me..."

Arin spun and struck Gumball with a chop to the face, sending the cat flying yards away. He skidded against the dirt as he landed.

"...Must die."

Gumball pushed himself up from the ground.

"What the hell, man?!" Gumball yelled.

"I told you," Arin replied nonchalantly. "Now you see me, now you die!" Arin rushed towards Gumball and delivered a swift kick right to his face, sending him flying even farther. Gumball landed in the street, where cars were driving past him. Arin ran towards Gumball again and jumped over a car, trying to stomp on Gumball's face, but the blue cat rolled out of the way, under a moving car that narrowly avoided him. Gumball got up, and tried to fight back. He pushed Arin into an incoming car, but Arin simply turned around and flipped the car into the air by grabbing the bumper. The car exploded in the middle of the street, causing a traffic jam, and several other crashes. In the chaos, Gumball tried to run away into the forest, but Arin was closing in on him. Gumball climbed a tree and hopped from branch to branch, but Arin jumped up and chopped the tree Gumball was standing on clean in half with a long diagonal cut. The tree fell as Gumball jumped off the branch, landing on the ground, getting scuffed up as he rolled across the grass. Arin stood above him, picked him up, and threw him out of the forest, and towards downtown Elmore. Gumball couldn't stand up, as he was too badly injured. blood was seeping out through various cuts around his body. Gumball moaned in pain as Arin slowly walked towards him.

"No one can know my secret," Arin said as he grabbed Gumball by the collar of his sweater and raised him up. "So, sorry, not sorry." Arin was about to plunge his hand into Gumball's chest, when he was shot with a bullet to the chest by the Doughnut Sheriff. However, the bullet didn't go through his chest, but bounced off of Arin's body. But, it still hurt Arin bad enough to release Gumball and turn his attention to the Sheriff.

"You're under arrest for assault-and-battery, and murder!" the Sheriff yelled. "Come quietly and maybe you won't be put on death row!"

Arin glared at the cop, and rushed towards him. The Sheriff shot more bullets at Arin, but Arin either dodged them or took the pain from the impact. As soon as he got to the Sheriff, he sliced him in two, killing him instantly.

"That's what happens when you interfere," Arin said as he began to turn around. "Now, as for you-"

Gumball was gone. No where to be seen was the blue cat.

"...Well," Arin mumbled to himself. "It seems we're playing a game of cat and mouse. Ironically, the cat _is _the mouse." Arin took the form of the Doughnut Sheriff, and hid the dead body of the real one in the forest. Luckily, and conveniently, no one was around. ...Except for traffic cameras.


	3. Chapter 3: The Beast Within

**Gumball: The Attack**

**By: ITM**

**Chapter 3: The Beast Within**

Gumball's body was taken to back to a scary house on the outskirts of the neighborhood. It was walking itself, despite all of the pain the blue cat had received. It walked into the house, and was taken into a circle of nectar and flower pedals. The body suddenly dropped like a sandbag in the middle of the circle as Carrie the ghost flew out of Gumball's body, as she was possessing it.

"What the freakin' hell happened to you?!" Carrie asked. The ghost girl spread a powder in the circle of nectar and pedals, and the circle began to glow. Gumball's body was bathed in heavenly light, and his wounds were all healed. Every cut was mended, every bruise dissipated, and every broken bone repaired. Gumball stood up.

"Carrie? What... was that?" Gumball asked.

"Something that will change the fate of our world," Carrie responded with a sigh. "That freak could change his form into anyone. He could be anybody. Our closest friends, our worst enemies, and even our families can't be trusted at this point."

Gumball took this as a big pill to swallow. If that monster Arin could be anyone, he could be Gumball's family or friends. He could trust no one.

"Wait," Gumball said. "How do I know you're not Arin?"

Carrie rolled her eyes, and flew back into Gumball's body. She caused Gumball to raise his hand, and slap himself in the face. Carrie flew back out of the blue cat's body.

"Could that freak Arin do that?" Carrie asked as Gumball rubbed his cheek.

"...Maybe," Gumball replied.

"Just because he can take the form of anyone, doesn't mean he possesses their skills and abilities. And that's how we'll beat him."

"What are you talking about?"

"If Arin were to take the form of a friend or family member, just ask them a personal question, or to perform a skill, and that's how we'll find him."

"Okay... and, hypothetically speaking, if we find him, would do we do? He almost killed me in the course of three minutes, while simultaneously destroying a car, causing a traffic jam which to led to more crashes, leveling a tree, and murdering the leader of our police force. We don't stand a chance!"

"_We _don't. But _you _can."

"...What?"

"Gumball... I have powers that could possibly destroy all of Elmore. I can't use them without blowing up the city like a nuke. But I can activate _your _powers."

"But... I don't have powers like you. I'm just a kid who almost died fighting a monster infinitely stronger than I am."

"Gumball, I'll let you in on a secret. Everyone has powers, because everyone has souls. But, mere mortals cannot use their powers because they can't naturally tap into their souls. But, being a ghost, I pretty much am a soul. Using my ghostly powers and mystical knowledge of spells and magic, I can perform amazing feats. I just healed you, didn't I?"

"How can I use my powers if I can't tap into my...soul spirit, or whatever?"

"Being a soul, I can interact with the souls of others, but if I were to, they would abuse their powers. Police and possibly armies couldn't stop them. The world could be at their fingertips. But, seeing as if I don't act, Arin might do something that could threaten the safety of Elmore, and possibly the Earth. We have to stop him!"

"Wait, do you mean..."

"Gumball Watterson, we will be at war with this monster until someone can stop him. So for the sake of humanity, and Earth... I'm going to activate your ability to use your soul. You will have powers beyond your imagination."

"But, why me?"

"A soul's strength is dependent on the person's emotions. And... I overheard your talk with Penny."

Gumball's heart sank, yet burned with anger all at the same time.

"The more active your emotions are, the more power your soul will give you. Use the rage of losing Penny to unleash hell on Arin, and stop him from whatever he's planning."

"So... I think about Penny the next time I see Arin, and kill him?"

"Yes, but first you need to learn to control your soul's power. A soul can have limitless strength as long as you can control it, and we only have so much time before Arin does something. You need to learn to regulate your soul's power so you don't destroy Elmore. However, after I activate your soul, you will be forever bonded to it. Your powers will never leave you. If your emotions get too out of hand on a normal day, you could break something... or someone. But, as it stands, you are the only person in town with the most anger inside him. Knowing the dangers and risk, will you allow me to give you your powers?"

Gumball tried to take in every bit of information Carrie had dropped on the blue cat like a weight, but Gumball came to a decision.

"...I'm sorry, Carrie," Gumball replied. "But, I just went through a lot in one day, between losing Penny... ***sniff* **...and almost dying, all this talk about souls and the planet's safety? Uh, I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"Oh, I get it," Carrie said, after formulating a plan in her mind. "You're too cowardly to help the planet, just like you were too cowardly to tell Penny your feelings all of these years."

Gumball's fists were suddenly clenched, and a look of rage was set firmly upon his face.

"_Don't... you dare... say that," _Gumball angrily said, the volume of his voice get higher and higher with each word.

"It's a real shame, too. For years, you liked her, and, she actually liked you back. If you told her during the _many _opportunities you had, you could've at least been dating for a couple years, kissed a thousand times, and possibly marry her one day. Your one true love, gone forever. She may have moved away today, and while she was driving off, going to the other side of the country, you were getting killed by a freak of nature. That must feel really bad. The monster that stopped you from saying good-bye to your love, don't you want vengeance?"

A vein was about ready to burst in Gumball's forehead, and his eyes turned red.

**"SHUT UP! SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" **Gumball yelled. Suddenly, a blue energy began to emit from Gumball. Carrie knew exactly what it was. It was mana, the essence of the soul. Her plan had worked. Carrie quickly flew out of the house and flew away at a safe distance.

**"I DON'T NEED TO TAKE ANY OF YOUR CRAP, OR ANYONE'S! I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES, I'M SENDING THAT MONSTER STRAIGHT TO HELL!" **Gumball's mana turned red as he created a tiger's head with his mana and slammed the floor with it. A shockwave was emitted from the impact. The house shook, and the whole building collapsed in an explosion of mana. Chunks of Carrie's house was spread in all directions. There was nothing left but a crater where her house used to be. Gumball was standing in the middle of it, breathing heavily. Carrie approached Gumball with a smirk.

"You only destroyed my house with one surge of energy," Carrie said examining the crater. "I'd say you can give that mutant freak a fight he'll never forget."

"How...did I...do that?" Gumball asked, still panting.

"Well, I saw the carnage of what Arin could do, so while he was distracted, I quickly possessed your body, and took you to my home without being seen. And, while I was inside, I... may have already decided beforehand to activate your soul. So I put on this performance to test your first go with your powers."

Gumball felt the strongest he ever felt in all his life. He felt like a god, and his strength could only get bigger from here.

"So, when can I test it again?"

* * *

**Well, this story is about 1/3 over. How do you like it so far? Please leave a review to let me know!**

**UPDATE: Big news. After the "Adventure Time & Regular Show Xover Extravaganza" series is over, and after this story is over, I will crossover the two stories into one epic 20-chapter story! However, I'm wondering whether or not to make a Steven Universe spinoff, since there is not a lot of fans of the show yet, and the show hasn't been developed enough to write a deep story. So, let me know if you're interested in it! See ya on the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Control

**Gumball: The Attack**

**By: ITM**

**Chapter 4: Control**

It was midnight in Elmore, and a group of thieves were sitting in an abandoned warehouse. The leader of their group was the infamous burglar of Elmore: Sal Left Thumb. The thief had heard about the death of the leader of the Elmore Police, and figured now would be the perfect time to rob the town blind, with nothing in his way. He gathered a gang of fellow robbers and murderers, and proposed a plan to hit the bank tonight. They all agreed. So that night, Sal and his goons drove a van to the bank, armed with guns, crowbars, knives, and Sal with explosives.

"This is too perfect!" Sal exclaimed. "With the police in shambles, we can strike now, and become wealthier than beyond our imaginations!"

"Yes," one of Sal's goons said. "The police are too busy trying to find the Sheriff's killer. While they're distracted, we can clean house!"

The gang of crooks parked in a nearby alleyway, so they could all quickly drive away if the going gets too rough. All ten thugs, including Sal, piled out of the van, and were about to head to the bank, when a silhouette walked into the alleyway. It was Gumball, with a stern look on his face. However, he wasn't wearing his trademark sweater and jeans, but instead wore an undershirt and gym shorts, as if he were going to work out. He blocked their path to the bank.

"So," Gumball began. "Carrie was right. You were planning a heist. And you were going to carry it out tonight. Good thing ghosts can eavesdrop without being noticed."

All of Sal's goons pointed their handguns at Gumball, but Sal motioned his hand down.

"No, you idiots!" he told them. "If we shoot, everyone near will hear it! Plus, we can't kill a kid! The media will be all over us, and they'll never stop hunting us down! Let's just rough him up a bit, or chase him off. No guns, no knives. Just fists!"

"Oh, ho-ho," Gumball bellowed. "I am no kid. I'm a guy that just lost the best thing in his life, and was almost killed. My whole life was rock bottom as crap, until my friend showed me powers beyond comprehension. Which brings us to now. Get back in your van, go home, and we can forget this ever happened."

Sal and his cronies started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Uh-oh!" Sal said in a mocking voice. "The big, tough, cat's gonna use his wittle claws and scratch us to death! HA-HA!"

"You were almost killed, huh?" one goon asked. "Well, you're about to be almost killed again.

"Hope you've got insurance!" another crook scoffed.

"Hmph," Gumball snickered. "Your funeral."

* * *

Back at the Watterson household, Nicole, Richard, Anais, and Darwin were all watching the news, crying. The police had released footage from the traffic cameras showing Gumball getting beaten to the death, and the Sheriff getting killed. The news reported that they are hunting for the killer, but they never found Gumball's body near the crime scene, nor did they at any local hospital, so Gumball was presumed dead.

"My baby!" Nicole cried. "What monster would do such a cruel thing to a child?!"

"My son!" Richard wheezed. "He's kicked the bucket! WAHHH!"

"He was the best brother I could ask for!" Anais sobbed.

"Wherever he is now," Darwin gasped. "I hope he's in a better place!"

All four members of the Watterson family cried, while the fifth, still alive, was about to have a thrilling time.

* * *

Gumball started to emit blue smoke, which actually was his mana. The blue cat was surging with power, and all of the thugs stopped laughing, their jaws wide open.

"What is that?!" one crook asked nervously.

"Sal, what's happening?" another asked.

"I don't know!" Sal replied. "Hey, kid! What app on your phone let's you do that?"

"No apps," Gumball responded. "Just my soul. Now..." Gumball opened his palms, and out came his claws. However, all of his claws were no longer short, but they were three inches long, and glowed so much, they were pure white with light. "What was that about my "wittle" claws?"

Gumball rushed the thugs. He slashed one right in the chest, tearing off part of his shirt, quickly drawing blood. The injured crook screamed in pain.

"What the hell?!" Sal yelled as Gumball slashed another crook in the back, causing him to topple over in pain. "Screw noise! Shoot that freak!"

Sal and his goons pulled out their handguns and fired at the blue cat. Gumball was taking eight bullets per two seconds, but his soul gave him endurance that allowed him to survive the impacts. His body was practically steel, able to not get pierced by bullets at peak condition. Gumball crouched down, then leapt into the air, and ignited his hand in a blaze of mana, and sent it crashing down at the group, injuring two, and sending the other six flying towards the walls of the alley.

"What the hell are you?!" a crook asked in disbelief and fear.

"My name is Gumball Watterson," the blue cat replied. "Shield of Elmore, protector of Earth. And you won't be bringing any harm to this city. Not while I'm still alive to-"

Gumball was cut off when Sal snuck up behind him and stabbed him in the back with his knife. Gumball fell to his knees, and his hands were gripping the cement, trying not to fall over. Sal began to laugh triumphantly.

"Ha-ha!" he bellowed. "I killed you, freak! Who's the badass now, you little son of a b-"

Gumball grabbed Sal's leg and pulled it hard, causing the crook to fall face first on the cement, drawing blood from his now broken nose. Sal cradled his face in pain, but not for too long, as Gumball dragged Sal towards him. Gumball stood up, and pulled the knife out of his back. His body then began to heal the wound, accelerating his DNA and cells using his mana, his platelets quickly stitched his skin together, preventing any more blood from escaping his body. He then began to form a smirk.

"You know," he began. "I was trying my hardest not to kill all of you." Sal looked at the cat in fear. "I tried warning you, then did as little damage as possible, but then you pull a dirty move. Now, you better hope you put up a good fight, because if you're lucky enough to survive this, oh, wait, you won't..."

Gumball threw Sal at their van, sending him right through their windshield, with shards of glass now dug into his skin. Gumball walked over to the first goon he scratched, picked him up, and brought out his claws. With one swift slash, he cut his head off. As he dropped the body, he jumped into the air, and brought both sets of claws into another goon's face, ripping his head off, as well. A crook tried to shoot Gumball in the head, but the blue cat created a small wall of mana in front of his face by slashing at the air, the wall becoming a streak as he slashed. The bullet bounced off the wall, and Gumball shot a beam of mana from his arm at the armed goon, blowing him up.

"Screw this! I'm outta here!" a goon yelled as he tried to climb the gate, but Gumball shot another beam of mana at the gate, causing it to explode, sending the thug up into the air, and Gumball jumped up, brought out a set of claws, and sliced his body in half, blood raining down from the night sky. Gumball had killed four goons, left Sal in the van, and turned his attention to the other five: the one with the bleeding back, two from the mana explosion, and two that had sustained little harm. The slightly hurt goons pulled out their handguns and fired at Gumball, but Gumball simply took the pain as he began charging up his mana. He was receiving bullet after bullet, until both thugs ran out of ammo. As the thugs began frantically reloading, Gumball had finished charging up. He created a tiger out of blue mana, and slammed it on the ground, causing a shockwave that sent the two thugs into the air, and Gumball let them drop. The two screamed right before they hit the pavement, shattering their skulls and spines. One of their skull's was cracked so much, part of their brain was visible. The shockwave also sent the goon with the bleeding back and the two from the previous mana explosion flying, and Gumball created a fireball out of mana, which he appropriately dubbed "the manaball." Gumball fired the manaball at the three, blowing them up instantaneously.

"Well," Gumball said. "It appears I've run out of toys to play with."

Gumball was momentarily blinded by the headlights of Sal's van, as Sal had made it to the driver's seat, and turned on the van. He had a look of death in his eyes.

"ALRIGHT, FREAK!" he yelled. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF EXPERIMENT YOU WENT THROUGH, YOU LITTLE VERMIN, BUT I'VE HAD IT! NOW DIE!" Sal floored the van, sending it at Gumball full speed. The van hit Gumball... but not the way Sal had hoped. Gumball caught the bumper of the van, and stopped its velocity.

"You know," Gumball yelled over the roaring of the van's engine. "Part of me hoped this wasn't over. And part of me hoped that this wouldn't happen. But, sadly, you've made me lose all control with your bullcrap! Now you've awakened more than a beast: you've awakened a demon."

Gumball's mana went from blue to red, and his eyes turned red. His pupils eventually disappeared, and his eyes were nothing but pure blood red. Gumball yelled as he threw the van into an empty apartment complex, causing an explosion. In the aftermath, fire and rubble was all that was left from the explosion, and Sal, with two broken legs and one broken arm, tried to crawl out of the pile of smoldering debris, but Gumball created one last manaball of red mana, the size of a boulder, and sent it at the crash site. Sal's screamed were silenced by the second explosion that leveled the entire complex. Gumball reverted back to normal, his undershirt stained red with the crook's blood, and tired from his little workout.

"Good thing that place was empty," Gumball said to himself as he began to walk home. But, just like Arin, Gumball was also caught on the traffic camera's tape. And so were his powers. ...And so was his murders.


	5. Chapter 5: Round Two

**Gumball: The Attack**

**By: ITM**

**Chapter 5: Round Two**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Carrie yelled at Gumball after he told her what happened with the thugs. It was the morning after the bloody night. "I told you to beat them up, not KILL them!"

"HEY!" Gumball snapped back. "They've probably killed a dozen people already! I just stopped them, and brought peace to Elmore!"

"Bringing peace, huh?" Carrie said sarcastically. "So your idea of 'peace' is throwing a van into a building, and then blowing it up even more?"

"No civilians were harmed!" Gumball replied.

"You need to keep your powers on a leash, or else you could destroy the whole city!"

"HE STABBED ME! He's lucky I didn't make his death slower!"

"Oh no... your personality is turning dark and cold. I thought this was a bad idea. Your rage is turning you into an uncontrollable sociopath!"

"THEN WHY GIVE THEM TO ME, HUH? This was all _your _bright idea, Carrie! You saw me as a weapon, and all you had to do was flip the 'ON' switch! You said anyone could be a weapon, but you chose me!"

"I said you were the best choice because of how rampant your emotions are, but it seems to me I've underestimated how rampant they really are!"

"So, what? You're gonna take them away?"

"I can't." Carrie hesitated. "Once your soul is fully active, it can't be forced off. It only goes away when you die."

"Well at this rate, I'm gonna die of old age before anyone tries to kill me."

"Unless Arin can beat you."

Gumball's blood began to boil.

"Speaking of which, I'm going out to find him now."

"NO! You're not yet ready!"

"I just killed ten armed goons."

"And Arin is the equivalent of 1000 goons with shapeshifting powers!"

"How are you gonna stop me, huh? You can't turn my powers off!"

"Gumball, this is for your own good." Carrie flew into Gumball's body trying to possess him, but once she got in, a bright flash of light in Gumball forced her out. Carrie rubbed her eyes, or rather her eye-holes.

"What was that?" Gumball asked.

"Oh, crap," Carrie said. "Your soul must be feeding off serious pools of emotion, because I can't even possess you anymore!"

"Well then," Gumball said as he opened the window to Carrie's room. "If you'll excuse me, I'm off to kill Arin. Wish me luck!" Gumball winked at Carrie with a small hint of devious bloodlust, and jumped out the window.

* * *

"THERE'S _TWO _OF THEM?!" the Chief of Elmore Police said at the Elmore Police HQ as he and his several other officers went through the traffic cam footage of Gumball's killing spree.

"Apparently, sir," said an officer with a black square on his vest. "Matching our files with the footage, we have determined that the blue cat is Gumball Watterson. He was pronounced dead yesterday, though."

"Well, clearly he's the _opposite _of alive! He's killing thugs we've been chasing for months! And how in God's name did he kill ten armed burglars as he was shot, stabbed, and hit by a van at top speed?!"

"I think a better question is how the hell did he kill them all?" another officer pointed out. "He was glowing blue for a time, and then glowed red, and fired that giant red ball that completely leveled an apartment complex! Thank God in Heaven no one was in there!"

"Great," the chief muttered. "Just fantastic. First, this shapeshifter, and now this monster! We are _hopelessly _outmatched!"

"Wait," said an officer. "Look at this!" The officer turned on the traffic cam video from yesterday, and found Arin beating up Gumball. "That's the same kid that was beaten by the shapeshifter, then mysteriously disappeared!"

"Well, I'll be damned," the chief said in astonishment. "So, one day he's presumed dead, then the next he's slicing armed thugs in half? I don't know what's going on in this city, but we have to hunt down both of these menaces!"

"How is the kid a menace?" an officer asked. "Didn't he kill thugs that were about to rob a bank? And didn't he call himself the 'Shield of Elmore?' Isn't he on our side?"

"So, our little guardian angel here thinks that blowing up a building is 'protecting' us?" the chief said. "If a child can level a building, I'd not wish to see what he could do to the rest of Elmore. Hunt down both of these freaks immediately. That's an order!"

"I'll get on that right away, Chief!" the officer with the black square on his vest said. "I'll rally a force to bring down these monsters!" The officer left the room.

After the officer left the HQ through the back door, Arin changed back into his normal form.

"That officer didn't deserve to wear a badge," Arin said to himself, recalling how he killed the officer, stuffed his body in a dumpster, and took the form of him to gain access into all of Elmore's records of its denizens. Since Arin possessed a super-powerful photographic memory, he could now become anyone he wanted. And, he knew what he was up against. Although, deep down, a fraction of him was afraid of the cat's new power...

* * *

Gumball hid in the alleyways of Elmore, looking for Arin. The thought of his blood spilled over the place seemed warm and fuzzy to the sociopathic blue cat. As Gumball was about to jump into another alleyway, he was tackled by Arin, and they were rolled into the street, where many denizens could see them in broad daylight. Many were muttering, saying "isn't that the dead kid?" and "isn't that the dead kid's killer?"

"Well," Arin said as he surveyed his surroundings. "Isn't this a nice reunion? We've even gathered a crowd!"

"EVERYONE! LEAVE, NOW!" Gumball yelled to the crowd. "Something very bad is about to happen."

"You can say that again," Arin said with a dark smile spreading across his face. "But I have a better idea. Instead of letting them run..." Arin turned towards a section of the crowd with a family of bananas, an a recently newborn baby. "I'll kill them!"

Arin rushed towards the banana family and was about to strike, until Gumball jumped in front of Arin and grabbed his arm, sending him flying into the air.

"I bought you time," Gumball exclaimed to everyone around him. "If you want to keep yourselves safe, then go home! NOW!"

The crowd disbanded in a hurry, as people piled into their cars and drove away. As soon as the last car was out of sight, Arin hit the pavement with a loud thud. Arin stood up and stretched his back.

"My, my," the mutant said. "I haven't had a fight in so long. Well, a _good _fight, that is."

"This is gonna be enjoyable," Gumball said as prepared his mana.

"You know, Gumball Watterson," Arin said as if a fight weren't about to start. "Here's a little secret: see those devices?" He pointed to the traffic lights and Gumball noticed the traffic cameras. "They've been watching us. Our fights, and our bloodshed. I know this because I snuck into your pathetic police department and went through the tapes. I've seen your bloodlust. And, the Elmore Police Force will surely hunt us _both _down, so why don't we just band together and conquer the people of this rock!"

"See? That's the difference between you and I. You beg for your life, and I make you beg more!"

"Don't say I didn't offer a chance to avoid a savage beating after I kill you, then."

The two stared each other down for a minute. Then, Gumball and Arin rushed each other, a fist hitting Arin's sternum, and a chop to Gumball's face.

"This'll be fun," Gumball said. "Kill the freak that almost killed me."

"Let's go!" Arin yelled as the two rushed each other again.


	6. Chapter 6: Revenge

**Gumball: The Attack**

**By: ITM**

**Chapter 6: Revenge**

Gumball and Arin exchanged countless blows. A punch to Arin's sternum. A chop to Gumball's face. A knee to Arin's chest. An uppercut to Gumball's chin. They punched each other in the face at the same time so hard, that they both went flying. Arin slammed into the wall of a building, while Gumball skidded along the road. They both got up.

"This certainly _is _better than last time," Arin called out. "But, we both know you're holding back. Why?"

"Because I don't want to destroy the city," Gumball yelled back. "Also, I feel like you're _not _holding back."

Arin started to feel a hint of fear inside himself.

"I'm only holding out because you are," he bluffed. "Why don't you just fire one of those manaballs and kill me already?"

"I'm not going to hurt the city I protect. I'm going to hurt you." Gumball rushed Arin and released his claws. He began wildly slashing at Arin, but Arin was nimble enough to dodge every swipe. At one point, Arin decided to counter by throwing a chop, but Arin clawed at his arm, creating scars that began to bleed dark blood, like oil. Arin grinded his teeth in pain.

"You can't possibly be this strong! I almost killed you!"

"And then I was given powers beyond comprehension. And those powers will forever be used to kill evil that festers in this city. Including you!"

_"Given?" _Arin thought. _"Someone gave him this strength?"_

Gumball fired a jet of mana at Arin, but the mutant leaped into the air, and tried to kick Gumball in the face, but the blue cat caught his leg, and slammed him into the road, creating a small divot in the pavement, creating cracks in the road. Arin slowly stood up, his entire body writhing in pain.

"I think it's time to up the ante," Arin said, clutching his still bleeding arm, though it was slowly regenerating through his unique DNA. Arin jumped into the air, and landed on the roof of a building, then began hopping from rooftop to rooftop. Gumball knew what he was up to. He was trying to take the fight into public. Gumball leapt onto the rooftops trying to catch Arin. The two eventually ended up in a shopping mall, where Arin jumped in through the glass ceiling, breaking the glass and landing right in the center of the mall. Shoppers screamed as the mutant made contact with the floor, shards of broken glass raining from the ceiling. He quickly changed into Tobias, since he had access to every denizen's files, and memorized what they looked like. Arin ran into a sports shop to hide. Gumball jumped into the hole Arin had made, and also freaked out the shoppers. Gumball looked around for Arin, but he was nowhere to be seen. Gumball figured that he must've became someone else. The blue cat began searching the mall for Arin, not knowing that he walked out of the sports shop and into the bathroom, where he changed back into himself. Since Gumball went the opposite way, Arin ran over to the gun shop, where he quickly knocked out the guy at the counter, stole a machine gun, loaded it, and shot the clerk. The people in the gun shop screamed and ran, and the people who heard the gunshots also screamed and ran out of the mall. Gumball heard the gun go off, and ran back the opposite direction. Arin walked out of the gun shop, with a powerful machine gun in his hands. When Gumball finally arrived at the gun shop, Arin began shooting the blue cat. Bullets bounced off of Gumball, but the impact still hurt. Every bullet to Gumball was like a punch, like his whole body was one big bullet-proof vest. However, Gumball couldn't escape the onslaught of bullets, so he fell to his knees, covering his head with his arms, trying to protect his face, the most vulnerable part of his body. Gumball's arms were about to give out, when Arin ran out of bullets. He forgot to grab another clip, and this gave Gumball just enough time to get up and rush Arin. In defense, Arin threw the gun at Gumball, but he simply ignited his hand with mana, and slashed at the gun, breaking it into pieces. Arin, weaponless, got decimated by Gumball. The blue cat was slashing, punching, and firing jets of mana at the mutant, until he was sent flying into a wall.

"This...can't...be...possible!" Arin sputtered. "You're just a kid!"

Gumball began charging up, as his blue mana slowly turned red. He generated a tiger's head with the mana in his hands, causing it to grow bigger and more powerful.

"And now, you'll be just a corpse," Gumball said with a cold tone. He jumped into the air and slammed the tiger hand into Arin, creating a wave of energy that went off like an explosion, destroying the mall. Energy waves of red mana was sent to every corner of the mall, breaking the windows, and causing the whole structure to collapse. A similar explosion that destroyed Carrie's house. At least she got to move into a new abandoned house quickly. When the dust settled, Gumball went back to normal, with no mana seeping out of his body. He was breathing heavily, and his vision was trying to adjust from the dust and the explosion. Arin was staggering to stand up, and Gumball was surprised that the mutant wasn't obliterated by his attack.

_"He's more durable than I thought," _Gumball thought. _"Is there no killing this monster?"_

Arin finally mustered enough strength to stand on his feet, but he was wobbling, as if he could fall back down at any moment.

"You..." he panted. "Damn...you! You...you're...a kid! Those powers...how...did you get them?"

Gumball was almost drained after his fight with Arin. The pain of taking all of those bullets, plus the amount of energy he used to fight, almost took the wind out of him.

"I am the Shield of Elmore," Gumball replied. "My powers are a blessing, and a curse. One day, I might lose control, and I might even hurt the people I love and care about. But, as long as I still have my sanity, you can bet that I will protect this city and its denizens day and night from people like you. Lucky for you, I'm too winded to kill you, so you have more time to live. But, I suggest going back to what ever lab you crawled out of, and stay there. This is your last and only warning. Come back or cause trouble, and I won't hesitate to rip you in two."

Suddenly, many police cars and armored trucks pulled up in front of the wreckage of the mall. They were all Elmore Police vehicles. Many officers and soldiers came out of the vehicles, with guns of various strengths pointed directly at Gumball and Arin.

"Crap," Arin muttered. "I forgot about these assholes."

One officer with a star on his cap and a machine gun strapped to his back pulled out a megaphone.

"This is the police!" he yelled. "You're surrounded! You are found guilty of destroying Elmore property, and murder. You freaks may be strong, but you can be overwhelmed!"

"Sarge!" one officer said to the officer with a star on his cap. "The chief said to subdue the monsters, not to kill them! We need to figure out how to utilize their DNA, so we can genetically alter our DNA!"

"Soldier!" Sarge barked. "If push comes to shove and these freaks attack us, we will spray their sinews all over the pavement!"

"WAIT!" Gumball yelled. "I'm not against you! I'm trying to kill this monster!"

"And that monster is trying to kill you," Sarge said. "We know. Classic monster movie battle."

"NO!" Gumball tried to reason. "I'm not trying to destroy the city! I stopped a gang of thugs from robbing the bank! I'm trying to bring down this mutant that almost killed me!"

"Kind of hard to believe you're good," Sarge replied. "When you viciously murdered those thugs without consulting the police, destroyed an apartment complex, caused a disturbance in the city, and just destroyed an entire shopping mall. You two are a threat to the safety of this city and it's people. Come quietly and without resistance!"

"Well, kid," Arin said as he straightened himself out. "I've still got some fuel left in the tank. Wanna crush these worms?"

Gumball turned to Arin with a scowl on his face.

"I will not kill these people!" Gumball roared. He then turned back to the police, their guns still pointed at the two. "But, I won't be subdued, either! I am trying to protect this city!"

"I've heard enough of this already," Sarge said as he pulled out the gun strapped to his back and pointed it at Gumball. "Men, open fire!"

Bullets were launched at Gumball and Arin. Gumball made a mana shield by slashing the air in front of him, but was getting shot from the sides and the back. He fell to his knees. Meanwhile, Arin leapt into the air, and delivered a kick to one officer, and then a chop to the protective mask of a soldier. The mask didn't help the soldier, as he fell to the ground, unconscious. Arin then jumped backwards, twisting in mid-air, and kicked the face of another soldier.

Gumball couldn't hold out much longer. Arin had barely enough energy to take down armed and trained gunmen, but didn't have enough in him to beat them all.

"GUMBALL!" he yelled. "Just blow them away! They'll kill you if you don't!"

"I...won't," Gumball sputtered. "They're...people...of Elmore."

"It's just self-defense!" Arin said as he kicked another officer in the stomach. Arin picked up the downed officer's handgun, and started shooting at the police. He flipped over a cop car as cover.

"STOP!" Gumball managed to yell. "BEFORE YOU PUSH ME TOO FAR!"

"LET THEM!" Arin screamed. "IT'S THE ONLY WAY WE'LL SURVIVE! THEY'LL KILL YOU, AND YOU WON'T PROTECT THE CITY! SOME HERO YOU ARE!" Arin suddenly remembered one key thing that would push Gumball over the edge. "WHAT WOULD PENNY THINK?!"

That pulled the trigger. An explosion went off in Gumball's emotions, and the blue cat began to float in mid-air, red mana coming off him like smoke. A look of pure rage was displayed on Gumball's face. His eyes red with anger, glowing piercing crimson. He generated a tiger head of mana in his hands. Arin gunned down a few more officers before running away. He knew this was not going to end well. Gumball grew the head to be the size of one of the police's armored trucks, and finally slammed it to the ground with a scream. A shockwave was sent, sending the police flying, and even their vehicles weren't heavy enough to stay on the ground. Trucks and cars were blown away, crashing into nearby buildings, destroying their walls. Many officers were sent sky high before they started to fall again, but Gumball leapt into the air, caught an officer, safely put him on the ground, and repeating the process, not letting a single one die. He couldn't save the ones that were already shot by Arin. Gumball swore he would make him pay. Finally, he caught Sarge and placed him on the ground.

"You..." he gasped. "You...tried...to kill us!"

"No," Gumball responded. "I tried to stop you. I saved you all. Arin was shooting you down, not me. I didn't kill any of you. Now stop pestering me, and turn your attention to the _real _threat." Gumball walked away. Officers that managed to get back to their feet pointed their guns at his back, but Sarge motioned for his men to put their guns down.

"We don't have to worry about him," Sarge said. "...For now. I want all focus on the mutant until further notice!" Officers and soldiers drove off in what vehicles still remained intact and functioning after Gumball's attack, and the rest started running back to the station. All except for one officer with a black star on his vest. That officer secretly followed Gumball back to Carrie's.

"Gumball Watterson," the officer muttered. "This time, you won't be so lucky!"


	7. Chapter 7: Everything Changes

**Gumball: The Attack**

**By: ITM**

**Chapter 7: Everything Changes**

Gumball had arrived back at Carrie's house. He jumped up to the top window, saw Carrie, and smiled a devious smile. Carrie was watching the local news, her mouth agape with every new development. Gumball knocked on the window, and Carrie looked over, quickly flying over and opening it. Gumball stepped inside.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Carrie kept yelling. "WHAT THE HELL?! DO YOU HAVE ANY FUNCTIONING BRAIN CELLS LEFT?! WHY DID YOU DESTROY AN ENTIRE MALL?!"

"To kill a monster that would've destroyed a _lot _more," Gumball nonchalantly replied.

"Except you didn't kill him," Carrie said. "He killed five officers than ran off before you wasted all the others!"

"I held back! I wanted to make sure that there were survivors!"

"SURVIVORS?! One dead at the mall, one body of another cop found yesterday, five more cops today, ten thugs yesterday, the Sheriff, the local Hobo was found dead in an alley, and five more dead in that car crash! That's 24 dead ever since this whole mess started!"

"HEY! I only killed the thugs, and they deserved death! Everyone else was Arin's doing! And I will avenge those fourteen that gave their lives, or were just collateral damage."

"COLLATERAL?! You talk about life like it's just a fragile vase, and it can be broken anytime!"

"Isn't it? I almost died, 24 died in a war they didn't start, and many are scarred for life! Innocent lives will be taken, but as long as I avenge them, their deaths won't be in vain!"

"You...the police were right. You are a monster."

Gumball was shocked. His friend, his possibly one friend left, called him a monster. Tears formed in the blue cat's eyes. Gumball quickly jumped out of the window and ran away into the forest. Carrie tried to stop him, but Gumball was already gone.

"...I...have to stop him," Carrie said to herself. Five minutes later, a knock was at the door.

"Hey, Carrie!" a voice called out. Carrie looked down. She gasped. It was Penny, with a concerned look on her face. Carrie let Penny inside, and led her up to her room.

"I can't believe this!" Carrie exclaimed. "I thought you moved away!"

"I don't move away for a couple more days, since we have to pack everything," Penny explained. "But, that's not important. What _is _important is Gumball."

Carrie's look of happiness quickly faded. "What about him?" she asked.

"I've been watching the news," Penny said. "Then I saw him... his powers. He was attacking that monster that almost killed him, and making explosions, fighting the police... even murdering crooks. I thought about the danger he poses..."

"What?"

"Think about it. If Gumball can almost kill a mutant that killed trained and armed policemen without batting an eye, imagine how unstoppable he'll become. Entire armies won't be able to stand up to him. And if Gumball were to go too far... he can practically nuke the city with his powers."

"...I thought about that. But, he's holding it all under control because of you. You're the reason he's this powerful. I'm not saying this is your fault, not at all, but until you come back in his life, he'll only get more wild and powerful."

"That's why he must be stopped now. If we just stand by and do nothing, he'll destroy everything. Which is why I've thought of a solution... give _me _powers."

Carrie's eyes widened. "But... you love him! Why would you want to ki-"

"There's no time to explain! I'm the only thing keeping his sanity intact, and if I fight him, it'll catch him off-guard, which'll give me the chance to stop his rampage."

"I'm still not sure about this..."

"Carrie, I don't want to kill him. I honestly don't, but I'm the only one left to keep him balanced, and I have to tip the scales for humanity safety, not for its destruction."

"...Alright. If you're sure." Carrie entered Penny's body, and activated the full power of her soul. Penny surged with energy and strength. Carrie exited her body.

"There... you have the power. If you want, I can teach you how to control it."

Penny grinned and chuckled. "But Carrie, how could I control a dog... that doesn't have a chain?"

Carrie was puzzled. Suddenly, she sensed the energy Penny was giving off. It was _far _more than it was originally. By a lot.

"Your power... it's skyrocketing!"

"Of course. It's a simple equation... power plus power equals _higher _power, and my power is now greater than Gumball's. Thank you, Carrie."

Penny's strength was still rising, passing that of Gumball's original power after he destroyed Carrie's first home... then passing Arin's.

"How are you _this_ strong already?!"

"Wow, the mind really _is _ignorant when it's distracted. I'm surprised you didn't notice how I knew Gumball got his powers from you."_  
_

Carrie suddenly realized with great horror what she had done. Penny's exterior flipped over like scales, turning into Arin.

"...no..." That was all Carrie could say. She had been tricked. She was too blind by Gumball's power and his war with Arin to realize that Arin disguised himself as Penny.

"Thank you for your help," Arin said. "Now, I am the most powerful being on Earth, maybe even the universe! All because you couldn't see the writing on the wall."

Carrie could do nothing but back away from Arin, his power _still _rising, and look at him with fear in her eyes.

"Of course, now that you've outlived your usefulness..." Arin charged up a manaball of red energy. "You have to go away now."

"You can't kill ghosts!" Carrie said. "I've been dead since birth!"

"Well then, let's test how far a mutant soul's energy can go to wipe out a mortal ghost!" Arin fired a manaball the size of a boulder straight at Carrie. An explosion occurred, destroying the house... and the acre of land it inhabited. Carrie's ghostly makeup couldn't handle the energy of Arin's mana, and her body dissipated, killing her. In her final moments, her regrets weren't that she died, or that she gave Gumball his powers, or even that Arin is going to kill Gumball. Her only regret was that she single-handedly doomed humanity.

_"Gumball..." _she said in her mind. _"I'm sorry..."_

* * *

Nothing was left but a crater. Arin stood in the bottom of it, brushing the dust off himself. He now used his new powers to hover, then flew out of the crater, and into the sky. Arin looked down upon Elmore. Some started to notice the figure floating in the air. He smiled with malice. He was going to have fun making things go boom.

"Everything changes," Arin said to himself. "Now..." He began charging a manaball...


End file.
